wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, written by the NightWings, is present at the beginning of every book and is a scroll available to any dragon in Pyrrhia. Its drawings are by Joy Ang. The guide incorrectly stated that Dazzling was the current queen of the RainWings; that the tribe had no natural weapons, that the NightWings have telepathy and precognition, and gave no mention about the animus magic in the royal family of the SeaWings, most likely because the NightWings either did not possess the knowledge or did not want to share it. This description is updated according to the plot of the series, and therefor is slightly different from the actual guide. MudWings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong Queen: Queen Moorhen Alliances: Currently allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the great war. SandWings Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions; bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen: Since the death of Queen Oasis, the tribe is split between three rivals for the throne: sisters Burn, Blister, and Blaze. After the war ended, Thorn was announced the SandWing queen. Alliances: Burn fights alongside the SkyWings (although Ruby has refused to aid) and the MudWings; Blister is allied with the SeaWings and the secret favoring of the NightWings, although both alliances have been broken; and Blaze has the support of most SandWings as well as an alliance with the IceWings. SkyWings Description: Red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire Queen: Queen Scarlet (although her daughter, Ruby, claimed the throne after she was captured by Burn). Alliances: Currently allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war (although Queen Ruby has not aided them). SeaWings Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Abilities: Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus status runs in the royal family). Queen: Queen Coral Alliances: Currently allied with Blister in the great war (but the alliance was broken). RainWings Description: Scales constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; use their tails for tree-gliding and climbing; no known natural weapons (as their venom is a secret). Queens: Queen Dazzling (the RainWings used to share the throne, but Queen Glory has claimed it). Alliances: Not involved in the great war IceWings Description: Silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light, exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen: Queen Glacier Alliances: Currently allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings in the great war NightWings Description: Purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; read minds; foretell the future (although no NightWing has had these powers in over a century), bacteria in their mouths to kill prey with a fatal bite. Queen: A closely guarded secret (revealed to be Queen Battlewinner, but she died in a volcanic eruption. They currently reside in the rainforest under Queen Glory). Alliances: Too mysterious and powerful to be part of the war (the NightWings have a secret alliance with Blister, but it has been broken). Special Dragons *Sunny's condition is different from the rest of the SandWings; she has scales of a tawny gold, gray-green eyes, and a harmless tail, due to her being half NightWing. *MudWings hatched from blood red eggs are resistant to extreme heat. (Ex. Clay) *"Fire-born" SkyWings would have copper colored scales with veins of gold and blue eyes, while their twin would result without fire. (Ex. Peril) *Animus dragons have power over physical objects; although they might exist in any tribe, only the SeaWings, SandWings, and NightWings have been confirmed to include animus. (Ex. Anemone) Credit to Tui T. Sutherland and Joy Ang for descriptions and art of the dragon tribes. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Scrolls Category:War History